Cyrcle of Fate
by Black Raven Demon
Summary: Bartimaeus, seorang jin yang berusia lima ribu tahun, telah berpengalaman dalam melayani ratusan master... Penindasan terhadap kaumnya telah membuatnya membenci penyihir. Namun Ptolemy berbeda...Sayangnya orang-orang baik sepertinya seringkali tidak beruntung. Dan bila kau hidup cukup lama untuk melihat dunia berubah, kau akan tahu adakalanya masa lalu akan berulang...


_Sebuah fanfiksi The Bartimaeus Trilogy_

_Disclaimer : The Bartimaeus Trilogy dan Ring of Solomon adalah milik Jonathan Stroud. Alexandra Hargrave adalah tokoh rekaan author._

* * *

"Cyrcle of fate"

* * *

_The ties that link us may have faded_

_But let our affection remain unfaded_

_And let it be done, that it harm no one_

_(Michael Johnstone – The Ultimate Encyclopedia of Spells)_

* * *

Atmosfir bergetar. Suara samar invokasi yang dilafalkan di kejauhan dimensi lain, merambat di kesunyian dan memecah ketenangan.

"…_Wahai Yang telah mencipta Langit dan Bumi. Yang telah mencipta Kegelapan dan Cahaya. Yang telah mencipta Rembulan dan Matahari. Pelindung kehidupan tanah Isis, Sang Penjaga kelam Dunia Bawah…"_

Invokasi awal pemanggilan. Manusia tidak pernah berhenti melakukan perbudakan ini – tanpa peduli betapa lelah dan jenuhnya _spirit_-_spirit_ yang mereka perbudak. Entah siapakah kali ini yang bakal bernasib malang.

"…. _Dengarlah aku, dan buatlah semua Spirit tunduk padaku. Semua Spirit yang ada di cakrawala; yang ada di atas maupun di dalam Bumi; di Daratan maupun di Air; di Udara; serta di dalam Api; dengan setiap perintah dan kehendakku….."_

Suara itu timbul tenggelam, seperti tengah hanyut dalam pasang surut gelombang laut. Namun kekuatannya tidak berkurang.

"… _Aku memanggilmu, Bartimaeus…."_

Oh sial, pikir Bartimaeus. Itu adalah panggilan untuknya.

Intisarinya mulai tertarik. Tersedot menuju pusaran cahaya. Nyaris tak tertahankan. Tarikannya akan semakin kuat. Sementara si jin tidak kuasa untuk menghindarinya.

"…_Wahai yang terlahir dalam ketiadaan. Engkau yang memiliki kebijaksanaan raja-raja kuno. Pelindung kuil pengetahuan yang suci. Jawablah panggilanku. Dengan pentakel Solomon, buatlah kontrak denganku. Kuperintahkan Engkau untuk datang dalam lingkaran ini. Bicaralah dalam bahasa kami. Tunduklah pada setiap perintah dan kehendakku, tanpa keraguan, hingga saat aku melepasmu dari ikatan kontrak ini…."_

Sang spirit hanyut dengan begitu cepat, sebelum akhirnya mendarat di sebuah ruangan. Dia menggunakan wujud badai pasir yang berputar-putar dalam lingkaran pemanggilan. Butir-butir pasir yang terbawa oleh angin ribut itu berputar-putar dan menempel dimanapun dalam ruangan itu. Suara si jin menggelegar, berniat untuk mengesankan si pemanggil. Namun sang master malah mengajukan pertanyaan yang tidak terduga – yang menuntut untuk dijawab oleh si jin.

Lama setelah itu, anak lelaki itu secara berkala memangggil si jin. Namun hubungan mereka tidak seperti kebanyakan penyihir dengan budaknya. Sang master muda itu memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda. Ia lebih suka melakukan sesi tanya-jawab dengan si jin setiap kali budaknya itu dipanggil. Ia menanyakan tentang segala sesuatu yang ingin diketahuinya tentang _spirit_; mulai dari definisi roh, hingga tentang dimensi lain yang adalah tempat asal para _spirit_.

Setelah puluhan kali pemanggilan, si jin pun mengetahui tentang siapa masternya. Anak lelaki itu bernama Ptolemy – sebuah nama yang umum diberikan pada anak lelaki dari dari keluarga raja dinasti Ptolemaic yang kala itu berkuasa di Mesir. Ia adalah keponakan Ptolemy VII dan sepupu dari Ptolemy VIII.

Kebaikan hati dan kepeduliannya telah membuatnya memperoleh kemasyuran di tengah masyarakat Alexandria – hal yang juga membuat Ptolemy VIII sangat membenci sepupunya itu. Meskipun sang pangeran mengklaim bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang cendekiawan dan peneliti – yang secara kebetulan mempelajari ilmu pemanggilan _spirit –_ ia membantu orang-orang kecil yang datang padanya untuk meminta pertolongan. Nyaris seperti Solomon di masa berharap kelak master Bartimaeus itulah yang akan naik tahta menggantikan pamannya, tetapi pangeran muda itu tidak berminat pada kekuasaan di atas tahta. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak ilmu pengetahuan di Perpustakaan Besar di tepi Sungai Nil.

Cahaya matahari terakhir menghilang dibalik tembok pembatas istana. Dalam ruangan yang semakin gelap itu, Ptolemy sedang berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya, memandang ke arah halaman. Cukup lama ia memandang pada taman yang semakin redup dan bayangan-bayangan pohon kurma dan palem yang tampak seperti sosok-sosok gelap.

"Maukah kau memberikan sedikit cahaya pada ruangan ini, Rekhyt?" tanya Ptolemy setelah terbangun dari renungannya. Tidak ada nada memerintah dalam suaranya. Sama sekali tidak ada. Dia malah mengatakannya dengan nada meminta bantuan pada orang yang telah lama dikenalnya.

Ptolemy tidak pernah memanggil jin itu dengan nama sejatinya – kecuali saat pemanggilan. Rekhyt berarti burung trulek, binatang yang melambangkan perbudakan demon dalam budaya Mesir. Selain afrit dan jin yang pernah dipekerjakan di Mesir pada masa para firaun berkuasa, itu adalah nama yang dipakai Ptolemy ketika menyebut pelayan setianya. Bartimaeus tidak pernah mengetahui alasan sesungguhnya mengapa Ptolemy memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Barangkali karena sopan santun. Master mudanya adalah penyihir unik yang memiliki angan-angan tentang kesetaraan antara manusia dan _spirit_ – karena Bartimaeus adalah satu-satunya jin yang paling dekat dengannya – atau mungkin karena ia tidak ingin memanggil Bartimaeus sama seperti penyihir lain yang pernah menjadi majikan jin itu.

Bartimaeus tidak pernah memprotes majikannya soal bagaimana dia dipanggil. Mulutnya jarang mengucapkan kata-kata vulgar dan lancang sebagaimana dulu – setidaknya pada Ptolemy. Ia sangat menghormati majikannya yang baru. Menurutnya, Ptolemy adalah tipe orang yang bakal membuatnya merasa bersalah kalau ia bertingkah kurang ajar.

Dalam sekejap obor-obor di dinding ruangan itu menyala, menerangi ruangan dengan _sedikit cahaya _yang diminta oleh Ptolemy. Sesosok bayangan hitam melayang di tengah ruangan itu, berputar sejenak lalu kemudian berubah menjadi sosok lain. Seorang pemuda yang tampaknya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari si anak. Dia nyaris tampak seperti umumnya manusia bangsawan yang kala itu menguasai Mesir, kecuali dia punya sepasang bola mata merah tua.

"Kau sudah cukup lama mengusahakan penelitiamu. Sejujurnya aku tidak menemukan titik terang. Aku tidak yakin kalau kau akan berhasil," kata pemuda itu.

Ptolemy menoleh, membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah si pemuda yang dipanggil Rekhyt. "Sekarang kau memilih wujud itu?" Ptolemy tersenyum simpul.

"Aku sedang dalam suasana hati yang tidak ingin memakai wujud heboh seperti _gryphon_ atau semacamnya," kilah si pemuda dengan muram. "Kau tidak bakal mengerti suasana hatiku kalau aku tidak berwujud begini."

Melihat Bartimaeus sedang cemberut, membuat Ptolemy tersenyum simpul.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Tak ada yang lucu," kata Bartimaeus keras.

"Aku kan tidak tertawa, Rekhyt," Ptolemy mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum geli.

"Tapi kau….," Bartimaeus menuding masternya. Kata-katanya yang terhenti berganti dengan geraman sebal. Lalu ia mendengus kesal. "Sudahlah. Kau memang keras kepala," omelnya sambil duduk bersila di tengah ruangan dan menopang dagunya dengan sikap acuh.

"Kau juga keras kepala. Kukira setelah sekian lama rasa skeptismu itu akan hilang, Rekhyt," gumam Ptolemy pelan. "Manusia biasanya berubah pikiran. Mengubah opini mereka pada suatu masalah, seiring waktu berlalu."

"Apa kerja keras dalam penelitianmu telah membuatmu pikun jauh sebelum usia senjamu datang? Aku jin level menengah dengan tingkat kecerdasan dan ketangkasan yang tinggi," ucap Bartimaeus dengan nada sarkastis. Dia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan kebanggaan yang cukup lugas.

Ptolemy mendesah. "Rupanya rasa percayaku padamu bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Maaf?" tanya Bartimaeus.

"Selama ini aku mempercayaimu, Rekhyt. Sangat percaya hingga aku merasa tidak perlu lagi menggunakan pentakel atau mantera apapun untuk mengikatmu. Tapi tampaknya kau tidak mempercayai niat baikku," ucap Ptolemy sedih.

Bartimaeus mendengus. "_Niat baik_mu absurd, Ptolemy – jangan tersinggung. Tapi aku akan jujur padamu, kalau aku merasa usahamu ini tidak akan ada gunanya. Bahkan, mungkin saja kau bisa mati karena penelitianmu."

"Dengarkan aku, Rekhyt. Aku senang kau mencemaskanku. Tapi semua hal besar selalu diawali dengan anggapan mustahil. Tapi kita tidak akan tahu itu mustahil atau tidak sebelum mencobanya."

"Baiklah. Katakan saja seandainya apa yang ingin kaulakukan ini tidak terlalu mustahil. Tapi bagaimana jika kau mati dalam prosesnya? Bukankah itu akan sia-sia."

"Tidak ada satu perbuatan baik pun di dunia ini yang sia-sia – walaupun itu adalah perbuatan yang tidak terselesaikan atau berujung pada maut. Kalaupun apa yang kau perkirakan benar, Rekhyt, maka kematianku tidak akan sia-sia. Aku akan menjadi orang yang mengawali perubahan ini. Kemudian kelak, akan ada orang lain yang akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku."

Bartimaeus menengadah memandang Ptolemy dengan tatapan pasrah.

"Bayangkan saja, Rekhyt. Bayangkan sebuah dunia yang lebih baik dimana penyihir dan para _spirit_ bekerja sama dengan saling percaya. Kedua belah pihak akan saling memahami satu sama lain. Tidak akan ada lagi perbudakan."

"Kau rela mati demi impian utopis seperti itu?"

"Ya," jawab Ptolemy dengan mantap. "Aku akan mengabdikan hidupku untuk tujuan itu."

Bartimaeus terdiam. Dalam benaknya yang selalu sibuk, muncul satu pemikiran; bahwa masternya yang telah menjadi yatim piatu sejak kecil ini lebih memilih untuk mati demi ilmu pengetahuan yang selama ini dia tekuni, daripada mati sia-sia di tangan sepupunya yang tamak.

Ptolemy dengan santai meraih kendi di meja dan menuang anggur ke gelasnya. Ia menyesap anggur itu sekali, dan dua kali. Pandangannya kembali menerawang keluar.

"Sejak lama, aku ingin bertanya padamu – hanya untuk memastikan saja sih. Sepertinya kau lebih mempercayai entitas sepertiku daripada kaummu sendiri. Apa karena sebagian besar kerabatmu di istana ini adalah orang-orang munafik dan tamak yang tidak patut mendapatkan kepercayaan?" Bartimaeus bertanya blak-blakan.

Ptolemy sudah setengah jalan mengangkat gelasnya, terhenti. Dia menoleh pada Bartimaeus. Kedua alisnya menekuk sedih, tapi dia tersenyum. "Itu tadi tajam sekali, Rekhyt."

Bartimaeus tertegun. Rasa bersalah menyergapnya. Meskipun ia tahu akan merasa demikian, tapi tetap saja lidahnya tidak bisa ditahan – sudah lama pertanyaan itu bercokol di benaknya. Ptolemy adalah orang yang membuatnya merasa bersalah dengan begitu mudah saat dia berkata lancang. Rasa bersalah itu muncul, bahkan tanpa perlu hukuman seperti Pembalik Kulit atau Api Pengkerut, atau hukuman apapun yang terlintas dalam pikiran penyihir pada umumnya – yang akan memaksanya untuk merasa _bersalah_.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Ptolemy. Dia melanjutkan meneguk anggurnya yang tadi tertunda di tengah jalan. "Apa yang kau katakan mungkin ada benarnya. Selama ini, kaulah yang paling kupercayai."

Bartimaeus selalu merasakan firasat buruk. Ia merasa masternya selalu diincar bahaya. Bukan sekali atau dua kali masternya diincar oleh orang-orang yang berniat untuk membunuhnya. Kebanyakan orang baik tidak berumur panjang, itulah yang dipikirkannya.

Kecemasannya ini terbukti saat sepasukan jin mengejar masternya – dan tentu saja Bartimaeus juga. Mereka jin yang diperintah oleh Romawi. Namun Bartimaeus yakin bahwa sepupu masternya juga ikut terlibat dalam penyerangan itu – terlibat dalam skenario yang diaturnya dari balik layar, tentu saja, sangat tipikal orang setamak dan sepengecut dia.

Ptolemy tewas dalam penyerangan itu, sesaat setelah ia membebaskan Bartimaeus dari kontrak mereka dan memberinya hadiah terakhir; untuk terus hidup. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum pergi adalah senyum perpisahan di wajah pucat sang master. Cakar-cakar Bartimaeus mencabik-cabik udara dengan sia-sia seiring intisarinya menguap dan menjadikannya transparan, sedangkan musuh-musuh di hadapannya tetap tidak tersentuh. Raungan marah si budak tenggelam dalam tarikan dari dimensinya, tanpa ada satu pun jawaban.

* * *

Puluhan abad setelah ikatan dengan Ptolemy terputus, kenangan masa lalu itu seolah terulang kembali. Setelah mengabdi pada beberapa master lain sepeninggal sang pangeran dari Alexandria – dan terlibat dalam peperangan besar yang menyeret negara-negara besar di masa modern dalam ketegangan dan konflik berkepanjangan, sang jin yang telah mengabdi pada Ptolemy kembali dipanggil oleh seorang penyihir muda berbakat.

Anak itu belum genap berumur dua belas tahun saat ia memanggil Bartimaeus. Bahkan sebelum ia mendapatkan nama resminya sebagai seorang penyihir yang keberadaannya diakui secara _de jure _oleh kerajaan Inggris – suatu prestasi yang amat mengagumkan untuk anak seusianya yang biasanya dan _nyaris_ _selalu_ hanya bisa memanggil _mouler_.

Nathaniel, itu adalah nama lahir anak kurus pucat dan berambut gelap yang menjadi master baru bagi si jin yang telah berusia lima millennium. Usianya yang muda, rambutnya yang gelap, kecerdasan serta sifat keras kepalanya sekilas mengingatkan Bartimaeus pada sang master yang dulu disayanginya.

Namun Nathaniel bukan Ptolemy. Ia memperlakukan Bartimaeus _senormal _penyihir lain pada budaknya, dan Bartimaeus juga tidak segan-segan untuk mengoloknya dan berkata lancang tanpa mencemaskan Cacar Merah Membakar – karena Bartimaeus mengetahui nama lahirnya, yang membuatnya bisa membalikkan serangan masternya. Sementara di sisi lain, Nathaniel selalu paranoid kalau budaknya akan meneriakkan nama aslinya dengan keras ke seluruh penjuru London. Oleh karena itu, terciptalah perjanjian diantara mereka berdua, Nathaniel tidak akan pernah menghukum Bartimaeus demi kerahasiaan namanya.

Menurut Bartimaeus, Nathaniel adalah bocah salah asuhan yang ambisius, sering bertindak tanpa berpikir dan haus akan kehormatan. Opini ini tidak berubah dan malah semakin memburuk karena Nathaniel memutuskan untuk tidak melepaskan Bartimaeus dalam waktu yang lama. Beberapa tahun setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, Nathaniel – yang telah dikenal dengan nama John Mandrake – telah memperoleh ketenarannya dan kekuasaan serta kehormatan yang amat diinginkannya dalam usia yang muda. Seiring dengan tumbuhnya kekuasaannya, maka musuh-musuhnya juga semakin banyak dan ia menjadi semakin paranoid tentang kerahasiaan namanya. Maka Bartimaeus yang malang merasakan dampaknya.

Suatu malam saat John Mandrake baru pulang dari pertunjukan opera yang membosankan, ia menemukan sesosok gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang sedang berbaring malas di ranjangnya. Ia terperangah menatap si gadis.

"Bartimaeus!" bentaknya.

Si gadis menoleh sekilas dan menyahut tanpa minat. "Oh, kau sudah pulang, Nat."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Nathaniel tajam.

"Melaksanakan perintahmu," sahut si gadis.

"Apa?"

"Kau tak ingat? Kau menyuruhku kembali setelah mengurus kekacauan itu." Gadis itu bangun dari ranjang, menguap, dan menyisir rambutnya dengan jari. Sama sekali tak mempedulikan masternya yang menunjukkan ekspresi jengkel.

"Apa kau harus ada disini saat aku datang?" bentak Nathaniel tak sabar.

"Kau tak suka?"

"Hentikan itu!" perintah Nathaniel.

"Hentikan apa?"

Nathaniel mondar-mandir gusar. Bartimaeus sudah bisa menebak sebab kegusaran masternya. Saat ini ia sedang menggunakan penyamaran dengan wujud Kitty Jones, seorang gadis pejuang kelompok Resistance yang pernah diburunya beberapa tahun lalu. Ia tewas dalam insiden golem – setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Bartimaeus pada Nathaniel. Kini keputusannya menggunakan wujud gadis itu menimbulkan reaksi yang cukup menarik pada Nathaniel – setidaknya bagi Bartimaeus.

"Bisa tidak sih kau pilih wujud yang lain?"

"Hmmm…. Bagaimana ya? Sejujurnya, Nat, aku cukup menyukai wujudku saat ini. Artistik, enak dipandang dan efisien, apapun istilah yang menurutmu tepat," ujar Bartimaeus. Ia berdiri, meluruskan kausnya, berjalan santai ke ujung ruangan, dan duduk di kursi di dekat jendela. "Kau keberatan, _John_?"

"Ya!" sembur Nathaniel serta merta. "Aku keberatan! Jadi, sekarang hentikan! Gunakan saja wujudmu sebagai anak lelaki Mesir itu."

"Kenapa kau keberatan?" tanya Bartimaeus.

"Karena aku tak suka," tukasnya ketus.

"Itu saja? Itu alasan yang tidak cukup bagus. Tidak rasional, John. Kurasa akhir-akhir ini kau jadi tidak rasional," kata Bartimaeus ringan.

Sementara wajah Nathaniel semakin memerah dan urat berkedut di dahinya.

"Tapi, well, selama ini kau memang nyaris tidak pernah rasional. Walau kuakui kau cukup cerdas. Sayangnya kau nyaris tidak menggunakan kepalamu dengan semestinya," sambung Bartimaeus. "Terus terang saja, belakangan ini kau semakin tidak keruan sa….."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu sekarang juga, Bartimaeus. Ubah juga wujudmu. Ini perintah!" teriak Nathaniel berang.

Bartimaeus menatap masternya yang terengah-engah menahan marah. "Tidak bisa," ucapnya.

"Apa?'

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan perintahmu, John."

"Kau berani membangkang perintah mastermu?" Nathaniel melotot pada Bartimaeus, tidak percaya jin itu menolak perintahnya mentah-mentah.

"Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin mengatur pengeluaran tenagaku agar bisa melakukan tugas-tugas yang kauberikan. Aku juga sungguh-sungguh saat bilang kau semakin tidak keruan. Apa kau ingat terakhir kali kau membiarkan aku pulang?"

"Apa maksudmu, Demon?"

"Aku ingin pulang, Nat. Aku _perlu _pulang. Kau membuatku berada di Bumi lebih lama dari yang semestinya. Ini membuat rohku tersiksa. Kalau kau ingin perintah-perintah egoismu itu dilaksanakan dengan maksimal dan lebih baik, sebaiknya kau membiarkanku pulang dan jangan memanggilku selama beberapa waktu ke depan – justru malah sebaiknya kau mencari pelayan lain yang bisa kau tindas dan tidak menggangguku lagi."

Pemuda itu mondar-mandir lagi, sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kau masih harus melaksanakan beberapa tugas lagi. Ada pamflet-pamflet yang harus kau sebarkan….. Tidak. Kau tidak bisa pergi…," sahut Nathaniel setengah bergumam.

Bartimaeus mendengus, dari cuping hidung Kitty Jones keluar asap kemerahan saat ia mendengus dengan sarkastis. "Katakan saja aku tidak bisa pergi karena sejak mendapat jabatan baru kau terlalu paranoid soal nama lahirmu, Tuan Menteri Penerangan. Tidak usah berbasa-basi dengan dalih-dalihmu yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Aku bukanlah manusia bodoh di luar sana yang mau saja termakan omong kosong para penyihir tiran."

"Apa kau bilang?" Nathaniel berhenti mondar-mandir. Raut wajahnya seolah ia baru saja ditusuk dengan benda tajam.

"Aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu yang menyedihkan itu berkali-kali. Kini setelah kau diperbudak oleh ambisi butamu yang congkak, kau menyingkirkan nuranimu yang memang cuma sedikit, lalu memutuskan untuk menjadi master terburuk yang pernah ada. Akui saja semuanya, Nat," sembur Bartimaeus seraya berdiri. "Aku dulu berpikir kita bisa cukup cocok, dalam artian kita bisa saling mengerti untuk tidak mengusik satu sama lain. Ternyata penilaianku padamu terlalu berlebihan."

Nathaniel tercengang. Tidak menyangka Bartimaeus mencercanya. Namun sepertinya apa yang telah ditahan untuk beberapa lama menjadi tidak tertahankan baginya. Sementara Nathaniel, merasa sakit hati – karena bagaimanapun juga secuil dari dirinya merasa apa yang dikatakan Bartimaeus benar – tapi sisi John Mandrake dalam dirinya tetap berkeras bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalah pilihan yang terbaik.

"Aku mastermu, Bartimaeus. Kau cuma harus mematuhi apa yang kuperintahkan," kata Nathaniel kaku.

Setelah sang master dengan sang jin saling memelototi untuk beberapa saat, sang master berbalik dan keluar ruangan sambil membanting pintu.

Bartimaeus terhenyak di kursinya, menarik napas panjang, dongkol bukan main. Ingin rasanya ia melumat sang master yang congkak dan mengumpankan tulangnya untuk anjing yang tengah menggonggong di kejauhan. "Dasar bocah brengsek," gerutunya.

Setelah pembicaraan yang buruk itu, Bartimaeus semakin kesulitan. Barangkali benar apa yang dia katakan, bahwa masternya telah tumbuh menjadi pria yang tidak punya hati. Hingga akhrinya pemberontakan para demon dimulai, dan Bartimaeus tetap memilih untuk membela Nathaniel, meskipun nayawanya sendiri berada di ujung pedang, bukan sekedar karena perintah, tapi karena ikatan yang mereka miliki. Meskipun Nathaniel cukup marah setelah tahu Bartimaeus membohonginya soal keberadaan Kitty Jones – ia cukup berantakan saat memperoleh kembali nurani yang pernah dimiliki Nathaniel kecil – pada akhirnya mereka bisa saling mengerti kesatuan tujuan mereka.

Lalu semuanya berujung pada akhir yang sama seperti beratus-ratus tahun lalu. Nathaniel mengorbankan dirinya – untuk memenuhi tugasnya – tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Bartimaeus untuk menyampaikan apapun.

* * *

Waktu ibarat sebuah aliran air. Mengalir tanpa henti. Entah kapan mata air itu akan mengering. Takdir adalah arus dalam aliran tersebut, yang menghanyutkan setiap makhluk di dalamnya. Meskipun dalam gelap dan kesunyian yang tenang, Bartimaeus tidak akan tersentuh oleh berbagai macam bahaya dimensi manusia – termasuk waktu dan takdir – intisarinya melayang dengan resah. Banyak diantara manusia yang berkata bahwa sejarah seringkali berulang. Seperti sebuah déjà vu, apa yang mendahuluinya nyaris terasa tidak nyata laksana sebuah mimpi. Suatu gema dari kenangan akan takdir yang telah lampau. Bagi Bartimaeus, ungkapan itu telah terbukti kebenarannya.

Resah itu belum lagi hilang – bahkan mungkin tidak akan hilang untuk selamanya, karena Bartimaeus bukanlah manusia yang seringkali melupakan – saat sebuah suara memanggilnya dari kejauhan dimensi lain.

Ia tidak melawan tarikan itu. Perlawanan apapun akan sia-sia. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, ia sedang tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia seperti itu. Dengan perasaan tidak peduli, ia membiarkan dirinya terhisap ke dimensi lain tempat asal panggilan itu.

"…_.Aku memanggilmu, wahai Bartimaeus dari Uruk. Sang Sakhr Al-Jinni. Wahai yang terlahir dalam kelam. Yang telah memandu raja-raja dalam keagungan. Yang bersemayam di padang pasir tanpa batas. Jawablah panggilanku. Dengan pentakel Solomon ini, aku akan mengikatmu. Tunduklah pada setiap perintah dan kehendakku."_

Hanya satu harapannya; ia ingin master barunya adalah penyihir yang normal dan dewasa, agar sejenak ia bisa melngesampingkan bayangan dua pemuda yang telah tinggal nama.

"…_..Soluzen. Halliza. Ballaton. Bellony. Hallii. Aku akan menggenggam rantai yang mengikatmu, hingga saat aku melepasmu dari ikatan kontrak ini."_

Itu perintah yang jelas. Ia harus muncul dalam wujud manusia.

Secara otomatis, ia mengambil wujud seorang pemuda Mesir. Wujud master lamanya yang telah lama lenyap ditelan masa. Sepertinya ini telah menjadi kebiasaan. Ia masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memakai wujud pemuda umur tujuh belas tahun yang ceking dan pucat serta berambut gelap. Luka itu masih terasa baru. Butuh berabad-abad lamanya hingga ia bisa menerima apa yang telah terjadi dengan lapang dada.

"Setelah runtuhnya peradaban Hellenis dan Mesir, sangat jarang yang menggunakan pentakel ini, juga perintah dalam bahasa itu," kata seorang pemuda.

Ptolemy yang berumur empat belas tahun – atau lebih tepatnya Bartimaeus dalam wujud Ptolemy – sedang berdiri di tengah sebuah pentakel. Asap lilin-lilin yang mati membubung meliuk-liuk di sekitarnya, memberikan efek dramatis yang tidak lebih dari satu menit.

"Selamat datang, Bartimaeus. Aku adalah master barumu."

Di pentakel lain, di seberang ruangan – yang tampaknya berada di dalam sebuah rumah yang besar, dengan dinding berpanel dan ditutup dengan kertas dinding bermotif vintage serta gorden berwarna merah marun menutupi jendela besar yang menjulang – berdiri seorang gadis yang tampaknya berumur tidak lebih dari lima belas tahun. Rambut cokelat gelap panjang dan bola mata berwarna kehijauan. Struktur wajah dan sorot matanya terasa agak familiar – meskipun gadis itu punya warna mata yang berbeda dan yang satu ini lebih muda. Begitu juga dengan pisau perak yang ia genggam. Bartimaeus merasakan firasat buruk.

_Tidak lagi_, pikir Bartimaeus.

Berlawanan dengan sorot mata dan suaranya, gadis itu tampaknya merasa tidak aman. Kalau tidak, untuk apa ia membawa pisau itu. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, sudah cukup membuat _spirit_ manapun merinding.

"Bagus. Sepertinya kau lumayan patuh. Baik sekali," ucap gadis itu. "Kurasa ini tidak dibutuhkan." Ia menyelipkan pisau itu dalam sepatu bootnya.

"Asmira?" tiba-tiba saja Bartimaeus bersuara.

"Siapa?" tanya gadis itu, alisnya yang tipis terangkat sebelah.

Bartimaeus menyesal telah mengatakan nama itu, meskipun itu mestinya hanya pertanyaan yang terlintas di benaknya – bukan sesuatu yang layak ia suarakan. Ia merasa amat sangat bodoh. Tapi toh sudah terlanjur.

"Apakah itu nama mastermu sebelum ini?" celetuk si gadis. Berbeda dengan tadi, kali ini nada bicaranya terdengar lebih santai. Ia bergerak – dengan efisien, tanpa seujung rambutpun yang keluar dari pentakelnya. Gadis itu duduk bersila di lantai, kedua tangannya yang menangkup – dengan jari-jari yang terjalin seperti hendak berdoa – tergeletak di atas pangkuannya untuk menahan rok lipitnya yang pendek.

Sikap santainya membuat Bartimaeus merasa tidak nyaman.

"Namaku Alexandra Hargrave," ucap gadis itu. Ia mengamati pemuda di hadapannya. "Mengapa kau memilih wujud itu? Apakah dulu ada manusia hidup yang wujudnya sama persis dengan yang kau gunakan sekarang?"

Bartimaeus berdecak sebal dan memalingkan muka. "Kuberitahu ya Non – kalau kau memang belum tahu. Mengungkit-ungkit masa lalu entitas yang kau panggil adalah hal yang mestinya kau hindari – itu tidak sopan." Master barunya punya rasa ingin tahu berlebihan. Barangkali ini hanya permulaan saja. Bukan kali pertama ia punya master muda yang punya sifat seperti ini.

"Banyak sumber yang mengatakan kalau kau adalah jin yang cukup ramah, banyak bicara, dan lancang. Tapi sepertinya pendapat mereka terlalu dilebih-lebihkan…." Gadis itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Tapi terserahlah."

"Dimana aku?" tanya Bartimaeus, mengabaikan omongan masternya. Ia mengendus udara. "London? Bau busuknya terasa familiar."

"Edinburgh," jawab Alexandra. "Tapi kita akan ke London beberapa hari lagi."

Beberapa hari? Bartimaeus tidak ingin ini berlangsung beberapa hari. Apapun urusan yang akan ia lakukan untuk gadis ingusan ini, ia ingin pergi secepatnya.

"Maaf ya. Tapi aku tidak punya niat untuk tinggal lebih lama," kata Bartimaeus.

"Mengapa buru-buru? Bukankah kau punya waktu tidak terbatas?" tanya Alexandra.

Bartimaeus mengetuk-ngetukkan tumitnya dengan tidak sabar. "Dengar, - ehm, siapa namamu tadi?"

"Alexandra Hargrave," jawab gadis itu.

"Oke. Dengar, Alexandra….."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Alex, kalau kau merasa nama itu terlalu panjang," celetuk si gadis.

"A-apa? Tapi itu bukan nama panggilan yang cocok untuk seorang gadis. Dan jangan sekali-kali memotong pembicaraan orang yang lebih tua, Nak," protes Bartimaeus. Lalu dia menggerutu dalam bahasa Aramaic.

"Aku tak mengerti separuh ucapanmu barusan. Kukira perintahku sudah jelas. Ballaton. Itu artinya kau harus berbicara dalam bahasa yang kugunakan," ujar Alexandra.

Bartimaeus terdiam. Menatap master barunya dengan campuran antara perasaan jengkel dan tidak berdaya. Pelipisnya berkedut menahan emosi. "Terserah," sergahnya kasar.

"Kau tadi mau bicara apa?" tanya Alexandra, sama sekali tanpa rasa bersalah. "Aku menunggu."

Bartimaeus mendengus sebal. "Berada di duniamu terlalu lama akan membuat kami sakit. Kekuatan kami akan berkurang, bertahan terus-menerus disini membutuhkan kekuatan yang besar. Semakin lama kami menahan rasa sakit ini, kami akan semakin frustasi. Tidak mudah berkonsentrasi dalam kondisi seperti itu. Lalu mendadak semuanya tidak akan terkendali dan kau, Alexandra, akan berakhir sebagai kudapanku – tidak peduli seberapa sedikitnya daging yang menempel di tulangmu yang lunak," paparnya kaku.

"Ehm-mm," sahut Alexandra sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi, sebelum aku jadi cemilanmu, kau mungkin tamat duluan."

"Apa?"

Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk salah satu sepatu bootnya, di tempat ia menyelipkan pisau perak tadi. Secara naluriah, Bartimaeus menatap sepatu itu dengan was-was.

"Jangan melihatku dari penampilan saja," ujar Alexandra sambil nyengir. "Aku bukan hanya sekedar kutu buku. Aku juga belajar untuk melindungi diri."

Bartimaeus memutar matanya dengan bosan. Ia tidak peduli teknik bertarung bagaimana yang telah dipelajari masternya, tapi ia tetap tidak boleh lengah dengan pisau itu. Lebih baik tidak bermain-main dengan masalah. Ada seseorang yang mengucap mantera dan memanggil namanya saja sudah cukup menjadi masalah yang merepotkan. Di sisi lain, Bartimaeus sangat tergoda untuk menanyakan darimana asal pisau itu. Namun ia ingin urusan dengan gadis ini cepat selesai, tanpa berlarut-larut seperti sebelumnya. Ini harus jadi prioritas utamanya.

"Kau masterku. Berikan aku perintah apapun – tak peduli sesepele apapun itu. Suruh aku menyiapkan teh dan kue. Atau kau bisa memintaku menemanimu jalan-jalan selama beberapa jam. Setelah itu kau bisa melepaskanku," kata Bartimaeus.

Alexandra menatap Bartimaeus selama beberapa saat, tanpa berkedip. Bartimaeus semakin tidak tahan, sementara berbagai firasat buruk mendesak benaknya.

"Kalau kau tidak punya perintah untukku, sebaiknya cepat selesaikan ini. Ini membuang-buang waktu. Toh, tenagamu juga terkuras. Kalau kau hanya sekedar iseng, untuk latihan demi membuat mastermu terkesan – karena penyihir seumurmu sangat jarang yang mampu melewati proses pemanggilan selancar ini dengan utuh – kau sudah berhasil denganku. Asal kau tahu saja, tidak semua _spirit_ yang sekelas denganku akan berbaik hati dengan gadis bau kencur….."

"Bartimaeus dari Uruk. Sakhr Al-Jinni dari Al-Arish. N'gorso yang hebat, dan Ular dari Silver Plumes. Yang telah membangun tembok Uruk, Karnak dan Praha. Yang pernah berbicara dengan Solomon. Serta yang telah menyelamatkan London dari pemberontakan para demon. Aku ingin kau jadi pengawal dan pelindungku," kata Alexandra. Nada bicaranya kembali tegas. Ia bangkit dari lantai dan berdiri menengadah menatap Bartimaeus.

Mata Bartimaeus membelalak.

"Inggris telah berubah. Aku juga pernah mendengar tentang Apocrypha, meski aku tidak akan pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk melihat buku itu secara langsung. Apapun yang pernah diperjuangkan oleh kelompok bernama Ressistance enam puluh lima tahun lalu telah berhasil. Mereka yang mengaku sebagai penyihir kini adalah mereka yang termarginalkan. Meskipun beberapa keluarga kerajaan masih terhubung dengan penyihir – ini tidak untuk sesuatu yang terang-terangan, tentu saja," kata Alexandra.

Bartimaeus masih terpaku di dalam pentakelnya. Ia ingin memprotes ide gila macam apapun yang terlintas di benak labil master barunya, tapi ia tengah tenggelam dalam déjà vu.

"Aku bukan penyihir, kalau kau ingin tahu."

Pernyataan satu ini menyadarkan Bartimaeus. Ia berkedip, menatap tidak percaya pada Alexandra. Namun master barunya tampaknya tidak menyadari keheranan Bartimaeus.

"Tapi entah sampai kapanpun, manusia akan tetap sama – penyihir atau _commoner_. Mereka tidak akan ragu untuk bertikai dan membunuh demi secuil kekuasaan yang tidak akan bertahan selamanya. Kedua orang tuaku telah meninggal, tidak lebih dari seminggu lalu. Mereka ditikam oleh seseorang saat di perjalanan pulang usai makan malam untuk merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan. Lalu kakak laki-lakiku ditemukan tewas tiga hari lalu di Costwold. Satu hal yang kutahu, ada pihak-pihak yang menginginkan sesuatu yang dimiliki oleh keluargaku. Sebuah cincin emas dengan permata hitam," papar Alexandra. Nada bicaranya yang tadi santai kini menghilang, berganti dengan nada datar yang nyaris kaku.

"Cincin Solomon," kata Bartimaeus serta merta. Satu pukulan lagi baginya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bakal bertemu, atau bahkan berurusan lagi dengan benda kecil yang amat menyusahkan itu.

Alexandra mengangkat bahunya. "Itulah rumornya. Aku tidak benar-benar mengetahui nama cincin itu. Atau kekuatan apa yang dimilikinya. Aku hanya melihatnya sekali, ayahku menunjukkannya padaku ketika aku masih berumur sembilan tahun."

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan kekuatan apa yang dimiliki benda itu, kalau benar itu adalah Cincin Solomon. Apa benda itu ada di London – di tempat yang akan kau tuju?" tanya Bartimaeus sambil mengernyit tidak senang. Mengingat tentang benda itu saja sudah cukup membuatnya merasakan sensasi nyeri yang tidak nyata.

Alexandra menggeleng. "Ada kemungkinan cincin itu masih ada di Costwold. Di reruntuhan rumah kami yang telah terbakar."

"Bagaimana kau tahu cincin itu belum diambil oleh siapapun yang menyerang keluargamu?" tanya Bartimaeus.

"Beberapa jam sebelum aku menerima kabar tentang kebakaran itu, aku menerima e-mail dari saudaraku. Kau tahu apa itu e-mail kan? Itu sarana untuk berkirim pesan lewat…."

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan segala tetek bengek seperti itu padaku," tukas Bartimaeus. "Intinya saja, Non."

Alexandra menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'aku kan tidak ingin membuatmu bingung, barangkali saja kau tak tahu'. Lalu ia berkata, "Saudaraku berpesan untuk menjaga peninggalan ayah, karena benda itu sangat penting. Dia memintaku datang menemuinya untuk bicara….." Alexandra menunduk. "Kita pasti akan menemukan petunjuk disana."

"Lantas apa yang mau kau lakukan di London? Apa kau ingin _shopping_ dulu disana? Mengapa kita tidak langsung saja ke tumpukan sisa rumahmu di Costwold?" tanya Bartimaeus acuh tak acuh, sembari melipat lengannya di depan dada.

Alexandra mendadak menatap tajam Bartimaeus.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku yakin kau tidak bisa mengucapkan mantera hukuman apapun. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin berurusan dengan benda yang kau simpan di sepatumu."

"Ada yang harus kulakukan dulu disana. Aku akan memeriksa kemungkinan kalau benda itu ada di _townhouse_ kami," jawab.

"Kau pasti anak dari pengusaha kaya raya, eh. Rumahmu banyak. Tuan putri yang hidup dalam kemewahan seumur hidupnya, mendadak terjerembab dalam kemalangan. Ini pasti sangat membuatmu terguncang. Kasihan…"

"Ayahku adalah professor di Universitas Oxford. Tapi mendiang ayahnya adalah orang yang berpunya," tukas Alexandra.

"Hoooooo….. Jadi kau main-main dengan buku-buku ayahmu, ya," ujar Bartimaeus sambil berlagak mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling, berpura-pura memeriksa pentakel yang dibuat Alexandra – yang digambar dengan benar. "Kau beruntung. Karena kalau ada kesalahan sedikit saja – aku akan tahu. Lalu kau bisa saja jadi… Kau tahu sendiri apa. Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi."

"Aku tidak akan memperlakukanmu sebagai budak. Jangan mencemaskan itu. Aku memintamu menjadi rekan yang bisa kupercaya. Hingga waktu yang tidak ditentukan, sampai aku membebaskanmu," ujar Alexandra.

"Sampai kau membebaskanku, ya?" kata Bartimaeus sarkastis. Ia mengorek kupingnya dengan tampang bosan. "Dalam hidupku yang sudah amat sangat lama – hingga daya pikir otakmu yang terbatas tidak akan bisa membayangkannya, aku sudah sering mendengar itu. Terakhir kali aku berurusan dengan kontrak semacam ini, rohku benar-benar tinggal sesendok dan nyawaku berada di ujung tombak kematian. Benar sekali apa yang kau katakan tadi, aku sependapat tentang _commoner_ dan penyihir tak ada bedanya. Kalian semua _sama_ saja. Begitulah manusia. Kalian semua terlalu pe-de untuk menga…."

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terus-terusan berada disini tanpa pulang sama sekali, kalau itu yang kauinginkan" tukas Alexandra, tidak mengacuhkan sindiran Bartimaeus. "Tapi besok aku akan memanggilmu lagi. Sekarang kau bisa pulang dulu."

Alexandra Hargrave tampaknya bukan termasuk gadis yang hanyut dalam segala pernak-pernik kelabilan gadis remaja seusianya. Entah karena mendadak ia harus hidup seorang diri, atau karena ia memang memiliki pribadi yang berbeda – sesuatu yang membuatnya berbeda dari remaja kebanyakan. Bartimaeus melihat tekad dan kekuatan, juga kecerdasan yang sangat familiar – sesuatu yang dulu juga dilihatnya dalam Asmira, Ptolemy dan Nathaniel.

"Sebelum kau menyuruhku pergi, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan," kata Bartimaeus.

Alexandra mengangguk. "Tanyakan saja. Rasa penasaran yang tidak terjawab akan membuatmu tak tenang."

"Apa Alexandra Hargrave adalah nama lahirmu?"

Alexandra tersenyum. "Ya, itu adalah nama pemberian orang tuaku. Tapi apalah arti sebuah nama, itu yang dikatakan oleh William Shakespeare."

Bartimaeus mengedikkan bahunya. "Itu berarti banyak buatku. Terutama kalau aku bisa menggunakannya untuk melindungi diri dari keabsolutan masterku."

Pendapat yang familiar juga. Gagasan yang sama seperti salah satu masternya dulu. Bartimaeus bukanlah jin yang sentimental, tapi sejarah yang berulang dua kali membuatnya merasa tak enak.

"Satu lagi. Jangan pernah menyebut kami _demon_. Itu sebutan yang amat menyesatkan. Karena kami sangat beragam," ujar Bartimaeus.

"Baik. Akan kuingat itu," jawab Alexandra.

Lalu kata pembebasan pun diucapkan.

Roh Bartimaeus kembali ditarik ke dimensi tempatnya berasal. Hal yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah mata jamrud Alexandra yang tanpa ragu. Tapi ini bukanlah sebuah akhir bagi dirinya dan master barunya. Selama tidak ada penyihir lain yang lebih kuat dari gadis _commoner _itu yang menjadikan Bartimaeus sebagai budaknya, maka ini hanyalah permulaan. Mengingat belakangan ini pemanggilan demon sangat jarang dilakukan, jadi Bartimaeus tidak bisa banyak berharap.

Lebih dari apapun, pepatah itu ternyata benar. Bila kau telah hidup lebih lama dari seharusnya, kelak kau akan menemukan bahwa apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu akan kembali terulang. Menggemakan nasib yang telah tersurat di masa lalu dan menyentuh benang takdir masa depan.[]

* * *

_**To my 'master', Shu Hiwatari:**_ _Terimakasih banyak karena telah memperkenalkanku pada buku ini. Akan kujaga baik-baik hadiah yang kauberi ^_^_


End file.
